


Longing

by PamsMoon



Series: Longing [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M, POV Tim Drake, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake is Robin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamsMoon/pseuds/PamsMoon
Summary: Three moments in the life of Tim Drake, in his longing for Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Longing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!
> 
> Many ideas of scenes in my head, but not great stories finished, so this will be a good exercise to get them out.
> 
> Tim longing for Dick are always my favorite fanfic, and this will be most of the stories that I will publish here, will not be more than one or two chapters per story, I have a document with many unfinished of these two brothers so let's see how they turn out
> 
> If you like please do not forget to leave me your comment, I am very entertained reading them and motivates me to continue writing <3

I

Tim waited for the furious Batman to come out of the cave, then climbed into the mansion and opened the door of the second largest room there carefully and watched Dick lying on his bed, eyes closed but not asleep yet.

"Is something wrong Tim?" the older man asked in a tired voice without getting up.

Dick opened his eyes lazily straightening and watched as the youngest looked at him with intensity, with no idea of why that look. He was still too frustrated after his recent argument with Bruce to decipher the kind of looks of his teenage brother.

"You have fought?" Tim asked with some expectation in his voice closing the door behind him.

"Do not take it badly Tim, but it's none of your business." whispered Dick ready to go to bed again when he saw that Tim was crossing the room in great strides and drowning him in a demanding hug. "Tim, what-?"

"It's okay, it's okay." Tim repeated with a strange pain in his voice. "Everything will be fine."

"Timmy, I'm fine. We're fine, with Bruce. I do not need a hug." Dick smiled funny and stroked Tim's hair with affection, without fully understanding this spontaneous show of comfort.

"I know." whispered Tim, knowing the reality. _'It's me who needs it.'_

II

Tim pressed his fingers into Dick's back trying to lengthen the moment.

_'What I can do?'_

The older man gasped near his ear, his skin wet and hot, following an intense rhythm, penetrating him.

_'What I can do?'_

The teenager clenched his teeth trying to hold back the tears as he thought that nothing could last forever. Nothing. Neither sex nor Dick's presence inside him.

Then the _first Robin_ with his eyes closed crouched and kissed him on the lips with passion. His expert lips were almost programmed to his work, and when he finished and separated from Tim, he opened his eyes. The younger looked directly into those eyes like the clean spring sky. They were intense and pure. _They were Dick. Only Dick_.

And then he felt when the current Nightwing ended up inside him and his eyes immediately turned off, going to a light gray different from just a few seconds ago.

Exhausted Dick breathed raggedly with the black and sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. His eyelids descended slowly and he rested his right ear on the heart of his young lover, who was beating with intensity.

_'What I can do?'_ thought Tim, knowing that once his older brother woke up, everything would be over. He should go back to Gotham and his school, and Dick ... he did not know. Possibly other arms would console him other nights.

And this time he could not contain the tears.

_With what superhero should he speak to stop time at this moment?_

Who should he beg so that Dick's presence would not run off his fingers like the wind?

It was impossible to capture the wind. Much less Dick's heart, as free as Dick himself was. The heart of him. Belonging to everyone and to no one at a time. Caging it would be a cruel and selfish act.

Never in all his life, Tim felt more cruel and selfish than at that moment.

III

  
Tim squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the hot tears run down his cheeks uncontrollably.

Then he felt Dick stop inside him and rush out. He opened his eyes scared and saw the blue eyes of Dick full of pain staring at him.

"What's wrong, Dick?"

"You're crying." whispered the alluded one closing the eyes with fatigue and trying to get up. _"Again."_

"No!" Tim exclaimed right away and buried his fingers in the back of Dick's neck, preventing him from leaving. "It only hurt me a little, don't go Dick, come on ..."

Dick looked at him with pity and took Tim's wrists to let him go. He clasped the younger man's hands on his bare chest and kissed them carefully.

"I'm sorry to do this to you." He whisper with pain.

"What?" Tim asked without understanding, staring desperately at his lover. "You haven't done anything to me."

"When you are with me, you suffer Tim."

"No, it's just a little _physical_ pain, just ..."

"You suffer here." Dick interrupted, touching with his palm over the heart of the last Robin, who was beating terrified.

And that was a trigger for the tears again flowing from the eyes of the young Drake without being able to avoid it.

"You see it?" said Dick and climbed down from Tim to sit on the edge of the bed, while he heard the younger sobbing. _"This is over."_

"What, you-you can't, you can't ..." Tim muttered straightening until he reached behind Dick, and he slid his trembling hands over his lover's ribs. He rested his cheek on the warm back, hearing barely the beating in it, while his tears ran down Dick's back.

"I love yo-"

"Don't." Dick interrupted, closing his eyes in pain and holding his hands to his face. "You don't, not of me."

"I love you." repeated Tim stubbornly, reinforcing the hug. "Since always, since I met you, _it's always been you._"

"I love you too, but ... as a brother." Dick whispered, getting up and cutting the hug. "_Brother_... I wish we really were."

And he left the room.


End file.
